vtvrfandomcom-20200213-history
The Return of Polly Maxwell - Part 1
Title: '''The Return of Polly Maxwell - Part 1 '''Players: Ham Tyler, Polly Maxwell, Elizabeth Maxwell, Juliet Parrish, Heather O'Leary, and Jason Briggs Location: Maxwell Ranch Synopsis: Polly Maxwell returns, and she is pissed! LOG BEGINS Polly Maxwell steps onto the ranch, having last seen it 6 weeks before her father was killed in a Resistance Plot. She sees Ham Tyler stepping out of the ranch door, and brings out her gun. Maybe the girl wants revenge… COMBAT: Polly Maxwell attacks Ham Tyler with Colt M1911A1 Pistol and hits! DAMAGE: 15 Bang… Thud, "WHAT THE FUCK?!" Ham rolls as the bullet hits him high in the shoulder. He isn't armed, and he sees the girl… he doesn't recognize her, and yells into his Radio for assistance. "Ambush! Ambush! I'm Hit!" Ham Tyler says, "Ambush! Ambush! I'm Hit!" Elizabeth Maxwell says, "What?! I'm coming…" Polly Maxwell fires another round at Ham, "Asshole, don't you remember the children of the Father's you help to kill?" She fires another round. COMBAT: Polly Maxwell attacks Ham Tyler with Colt M1911A1 Pistol and hits! DAMAGE: 17 Ham Tyler is hit again, with out his own weapons, he can not return fire, "POLLY? Polly Maxwell?" He winces, "Dammit Girl, I didn't kill Robert!" Juliet Parrish bursts out of the front door, her own colt in hand, still wearing her fat-suit…padding which might come in handy now. The sound of another shot going off, followed by Ham's reaction, is what greets her, and her gun lifts without a moment's hesitation. "Drop it, now." she calls, arms steady. Heather O'Leary says, "Should I crawl out there? I can still shoot…." Juliet Parrish says, "Don't you move a muscle." Polly Maxwell looks at Juliet, murder in her eyes, "Ahh, another one of the people I am here to kill… YOU helped HIM kill my father… Where is that shithead Donovan, and my bitch freak of a niece, Elizabeth?" Polly knows Julie's face, not thrown off by the fat suit. Elizabeth Maxwell steps out as well, not so thoroughly dressed as Julie, but holding a weapon up all the same. She walks out to an equal distance from Julie, keeping the weapon up. "Drop the weapon, Polly. Now." Heather O'Leary, meekly, says, "Copy…" Ham Tyler says softly to Elizabeth, "Your aunt's a real nice gal…" He is bleeding from a shoulder and stomach wound. "And me without my Uzi…." Juliet Parrish doesn't move from the doorway, other than to take a slight step forward, away from it as Elizabeth comes out. "Ham…can you make it inside? Heather can start patching you up…" she offers, never removing her aim from Polly. "I said put it down, Polly…I don't want to shoot you." Polly Maxwell notices what Tyler said, and frowns at the one he intimated was Elizabeth, "Freak grew again…." She ignores the orders to drop her weapon, and instead, just switches targets to Elizabeth, "Did you eat him? Huh? Spit your fucking acid venom at him, and eat him?" To Julie she says, before firing at Elizabeth, "Someone let my Father die… So someone has to pay." COMBAT: Polly Maxwell attacks Elizabeth Maxwell with a Colt M1911A1 Pistol and Misses! Ham Tyler nods softly, but he doesn't intend to go see O'Leary. Nope. He only crawls to the door, and reaches inside. Taped to the inside of the door, Ham has left his own pistol, which he pulls, turns, and leans back against the door, pistol leveled at Polly, "Your father died a Hero… No one wanted him to die!" Elizabeth Maxwell growls very softly. "I didn't lay a finger on him. You want someone to blame? Blame Bates. Bates' two bit guards fatally shot him. They had to drag me off to keep me from trying to pull him off the ship with the rest of us. Now put the fucking gun down." She brings her other hand to her weapon, making certain the laser pistol is set onto stun. "I didn't see you here to try and help save him, Polly…doesn't that mean you're as responsible as anyone else for -not- doing something?" Sure, let's provoke the murderous fool, Julie. She nods slightly at Elizabeth's comment. "Polly, you don't really want to do this…" She begins to move slowly down the steps, circling around to the right, so that Polly has guns aimed at her from at least three different angles, and has to make quite the move to switch targets. Jason Briggs walks outside and watches what everyone is doin Jason Briggs says "What's goin on here?" Polly Maxwell sighs, "He is the one that sent me to Chicago Julie… I'll make a deal. Instead of killing the bitch, let me rip her tongue out of her body, than, since I've already shot Tyler, and…" Another one, this one she doesn't know. "Hey asshole… You with the foolish watching, get out of here. this is a personal fight between me, and them…" She turns back to look at Julie, her weapon not moving from a direct path to Elizabeth, "After I hurt her badly, than, you and Donovan can be all free to leave my ranch." Jason Briggs pulls out his glock20 and pulls the firing pin back Jason Briggs says "If someone is kindly enough to tell me what's goin on here?" Ham Tyler holds one hand over his stomach wound, the other extends a gun towards Polly, "Dammit Polly…." He looks at Briggs and says, "You shoot her, I kill you…" Sure, Ham was shot by the girl, twice, but she is still a Resistance Family member…. Jason Briggs says to Ham, " I don't plan on killin anybody Ham, just wanna know what's goin on?" Elizabeth Maxwell snorts very softly. "Your ranch? Hah. You've already left a situation where there are three witnesses to confirm that you've gone criminally insane. By right it's Robin's anyway, she's the oldest, not you. Now put that weapon down." Juliet Parrish shakes her head, smiling sadly. "He sent you away because he knew what he might be getting into, Polly, and he didn't want you to get hurt. And he wouldn't want you to do this…you know that." she offers quietly, taking a slow step closer to Polly, her weapon remaining up. "You're not going to hurt Elizabeth, or Ham any more, nor me or Mike…" Polly Maxwell says softly, "And where is your Momma, Elizabeth? Hiding from the Visitors, Hiding from what she brought into the world?" She shrugs, and decides not to let the forked-tongue half-breed speak again. She shoots at Elizabeth again. Jason Briggs says to Polly, "Why in the hell did you shoot Ham, he's on our side" COMBAT: Polly Maxwell attacks Elizabeth Maxwell with a Colt M1911A1 Pistol and Misses! Ham Tyler fires a warning shot towards Polly, "I could have hit you girl, you know that. DROP the fucking Gun, and you can be civilized here." Jason Briggs wants to wound Polly but promised Ham he wouldn't Jason Briggs says to Polly, " Polly, please drop the gun Jason Briggs says "we are your friends, Elizabeth is your niece" Juliet Parrish pulls back the hammer on her weapon, moving again, slowly, towards Polly, not even looking as she fires at Elizabeth. "Polly, this is your last chance…I don't want to take off your hand." She will if she has to…she's a good shot, after all. Elizabeth Maxwell says, "If I knew that I'd have her out here right now yelling at you for being an idiot. At least she's been safe from getting shot at every 5 minutes. Unlike those of us here, who have been." Jason Briggs says to Polly, "Times have changed, we are like your family here too. You think Robin would want you to hurt Elizabeth?" Elizabeth Maxwell shakes her head at Julie, quickly. "Mine's got a stun setting…" Polly Maxwell looks at Jason, "Shut up. You don't know me. You don't know what I have gone through." She quickly aims at the over-talkative guy, and fires a shot at him. COMBAT: Polly Maxwell attacks Jason Briggs with Colt M1911A1 Pistol and hits! DAMAGE: 17 Jason Briggs says to Polly, "Either put the gun down, or there's gonna be trouble Ham Tyler sighs, "Damnit! Elizabeth, Stun her… I don't want to have to kill your aunt…" Jason Briggs falls to the ground, holding his arm Elizabeth Maxwell nods at Ham. "I don't want anyone to have to either. Right." She hasn't put the gun down, after all, so simply pulls back on the trigger. "Take a nap, Polly." COMBAT: Elizabeth Maxwell attacks Polly Maxwell with a Visitor Laser Sidearm: Stun and Misses! COMBAT: Jason Briggs attacks Polly Maxwell with Glock 20 10 mm Pistol and hits! DAMAGE: 11 Ham Tyler quickly aims his gun at Jason, and fires a round, "I TOLD YOU, not to shoot at her!" Jason Briggs says to Polly, "I had to defend myself that time, next time won't be so lucky" and holds his arm, dropping his gun to the ground COMBAT: Ham Tyler attacks Jason Briggs with .44 Auto-Mag Auto Pistol and hits! DAMAGE: 8 Jason Briggs gets back up off the ground and limps his way back to the house Juliet Parrish lifts her voice, trying to be heard over the gunfire from the various participants, "The next one who fires a fucking shot will receive a personal ass kicking from me…and Elizabeth, you get one more shot to stun your aunt. If not, or if she shoots at anyone else," This is a warning to Polly as well, "I swear to God I'll take her hand off." Polly Maxwell is shot in the leg, and falls to the ground, holding on to her gun. She closes her eyes, and than forces herself to sit up, "I see discipline is still not the best… So, going to keep shooting your mouth?" She looks at Julie, and says softly, "Sorry Julie… but.." She quickly aims at Julie, and fires a round at her. COMBAT: Polly Maxwell attacks Juliet Parrish with a Colt M1911A1 Pistol and Misses! Elizabeth Maxwell sighs and shakes her head. "Julie… no. Please." She steps out to get between the two. "The one you want is me, Polly. Leave the others alone." Ham Tyler frowns, and tries to stand up. This sitting duck thing is not fun. Jason Briggs says to Elizabeth, "NOOOOOOO. DON"T DO IT" ATTRIBUTE CHECK: NAME: Ham Tyler ATTRIBUTE: Constitution FAILED Of course, it helps not to have two bullets in you, when you don't want to be a sitting duck. Ham is unable to get to his feet. Elizabeth Maxwell barely glances backwards at that. "Shut up, Briggs, or I'll stun /you/. I should anyway after you shot at her…" Heather O'Leary says, "I am still hearing fire…. I'm coming out there…." Elizabeth Maxwell says, "Negative." Jason Briggs says to Elizabeth, "She shot me first, i was defending myself Elizabeth Maxwell says, "The situation will be under control shortly." Heather O'Leary says, "If it isn't, I'm coming out… Someone is firing a lot of ammo out there…" Juliet Parrish sighs softly, Polly's aim not the best after being shot, and who can blame her. "Elizabeth," she says softly, moving again closer to Polly, a step or so from being within arms' reach by this point. "Help get Ham into the house, please…I'll be in to look after him as soon as I tend to Polly," She shoots Liz a 'don't argue, this one time, don't argue' look as she begins to lower her weapon, turning her attention back to Polly. "I know you're sorry. I know you don't really want to do this, Polly…you're upset, you miss your father…we all do. You don't know how many times I've wished he were here, for me to talk to…he was like family to me too." She keeps her voice softer, now, soothing almost. Polly Maxwell lets her aim move over towards Elizabeth, "You offer yourself in penance for killing my father? Very well, a life for a life. You die, and everyone else can live. Seems like a good deal…. Daddy should have smothered you after you hurt Katie." She ignores Julie for now, and says simply to Elizabeth, "Katie still has nightmares about that…" She fires again. COMBAT: Polly Maxwell attacks Elizabeth Maxwell with Colt M1911A1 Pistol and hits! DAMAGE: 15 Ham Tyler bites his lip, and reaches into his pocket. He comes up with a Taser and throws it at Polly, locked on, to give her a stunning shock. COMBAT: Ham Tyler attacks Polly Maxwell with Taser Electric Stun Gun and hits! DAMAGE: STUN COMBAT: Ham Tyler has knocked Polly Maxwell unconscious! Jason Briggs says to Ham Tyler, "Way to go Ham Jason Briggs drops his gun to the ground and tries to walk straight Polly Maxwell falls to the ground, as the taser strikes her chest, than falls away as she falls to the ground, unable to respond. Her gun drops from her fingers and she is sleepy now. Jason Briggs looks at his bullet wounds to his arm and side of his body, watching the blood run across his right hand. ATTRIBUTE CHECK: NAME: Ham Tyler ATTRIBUTE: Constitution SUCCESS by 27 Ham Tyler is able to get to his feet, and he staggers out towards Polly. "Julie, Did she get you? Elizabeth?" Elizabeth Maxwell sighs, and would try to hide the hit to her arm, but it's too late really to think about it. Juliet Parrish sighs, her arms lowering to her side, as she moves to take Polly's weapon, sticking it into her own waistband. "Ham, get your ass inside, and to your room…I'll deal with you in a minute. I'll be housing Polly in my room, since Mike's away, tethered to the bed until we figure out what the hell is going on…Elizabeth, you get inside too. You're after Ham, you're not as badly hit." Ham Tyler has learned not to disobey, "All right… this time, Doc… This time." Later Ham Tyler is sitting on his bed, shirt off. He is holding a bandage to his stomach, and looks up as the door opened. "Damn… this is not a fun way to start an evening, Julie." "I know," Julie responds quietly, now without the fat-suit, and carrying a medical case. "Lay back for me, would you?" she instructs softly. The hole in Ham's stomach is not too bad, the bullet went through, and didn't hit anything internal. He lays back, "All right… I'm sorry it took so long to get that taser out… forgot I had it…" Juliet Parrish smiles faintly, shaking her head. "Don't be…I'm sorry I didn't get outside sooner to help." She looks over the wound, before beginning the necessary steps to clean the wound before she begins stitching. Ham Tyler nods slightly. His shoulder wound is much the same, a clean in and out, missing the bone, somehow. Well, they're slower to heal, but they are a bitch to fix at first. "You're out of commission for some time, Ham, sir." she murmurs. MEDICAL: Juliet Parrish attempts to heal Ham Tyler and is able to heal them a little. MEDICAL: Juliet Parrish attempts to heal Ham Tyler and is able to heal them a little. Ham Tyler smirks, "About a week or two, right?" Juliet Parrish chuckles softly, nodding. "Right…want some painkillers?" she wonders as she straightens up. Ham Tyler nods, "Something minor. It won't start hurting for a bit." Juliet Parrish nods, setting several pills on Ham's nightstand. "Take those as you need them…I'm going to check on Polly, then I'll sleep. We'll figure out what to do in the morning." She's not going to New York anymore, that's for sure. Ham Tyler nods, "We still have to get you to New York.. Maybe drop Polly off in Chicago when we go?" "Not if she's just going to come back here to try this again…I'll get to New York eventually, Ham," Julie answers quietly, slightly withdrawn. "But we have to solve this first." Ham Tyler shrugs, "I think we can find a way to keep her in Chicago…." "Well discuss it tomorrow…for now, Ham…sleep." Julie instructs as she heads for the door. Ham Tyler nods, "Yes Doc…." He actually seems to be close anyways, as he closes his eyes. Maybe he is just hypnotized by Julie? NO… Not that, just tired, yeah, that's it. LOG ENDS Category:Log Category:RATED-R Category:Maxwell-Family-Saga